


The Elf And The Table

by Melodea



Series: The Misadventures of Alorea [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Choking, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Physical Abuse, Rape, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodea/pseuds/Melodea
Summary: Alorea wakes up gagged, blindfolded, and bound to a table. Then she's fucked night elf style.I don't condone anything I write in these works in real life.
Series: The Misadventures of Alorea [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Elf And The Table

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone anything I write in these works in real life. If you think pedophilia, rape, bestiality, or other similar themes is okay beyond a writing/role-play/otherwise fictitious setting, you need serious help.

Alorea was still unconscious. Only a few hours had passed and in that time the worgen who had raped her in the forest had carried her back to the inn she worked at. It was nighttime, and at this time the inn was always full of very sex-hungry men and women.

The small elf was lying on her stomach on a table near the back of the inn. Her ankles were bound to the tops of the legs of the table, forcing her legs open, and her hands were tied behind her back. She was completely naked but clean; perhaps the man had decided to make her look presentable to the other occupants of the inn before he left her to the wolves.

A kaldorei eventually came by. He looked down at the small elf, then ran his hand over her soft rear. "Seems like someone didn't pay their tab," he rumbled.

Alorea made no sound nor did she move, still lost in her slumber. The man smirked and kept caressing her soft ass with one hand while his other hand started to unzip his pants. He pulled his cock out from the slit and started stroking himself.

Once his cock was hard enough he rubbed the head against her soft pussy lips. Then he slowly pushed into her, stretching her wide around his thick girth. Her small body tensed as the head of his cock pushed into her tight, warm cunt, its walls clenching down on him. She made a quiet noise, but otherwise remained unconscious.

He gripped her hips to keep her still while he pushed in more, slowly filling her up with his cock. Despite the brutal fucking she had received earlier, she was just as tight as before. When half of the kaldorei's cock was in he pulled back and thrust into her again. This time, her eyes fluttered open slowly. She let out a long groan, feeling a vague pain in her nethers while the large elf worked himself deep inside of her. 

Alorea shivered, her breath and heartbeat quickening as she realized what was happening. The fear of not seeing and being bound to the table completely helpless made her whimper, her cheek pressed hard against the table. He kept his pace slow at first, giving her a chance to adjust before he finally plunged in deep, shoving all of his dick inside her, balls pressed against her clit.

Alorea gasped; her back arched and her belly pressed hard against the table, her head tipping back as she stared blindly against the cloth wrapped over her eyes. She started sobbing quietly, pleading desperately and mumbling barely coherent 'nos' against her gag.

He grabbed her hair and tugged on it hard and he suddenly started fucking her at a brutal pace. His hard thrusts pushed her firmly up against the table. Alorea let out a loud, agonized scream, then started sobbing. The kaldorei had a big grin on his face as he ravaged the little elf, balls slapping against her skin. He could feel her cunt squeezing him. He tilted his head back, relishing in the feel of her pussy, letting out a low groan. His cock made a loud, wet slap every time he hilted in her small body. 

He moaned deep in his throat as he let go of her hair and wrapped his fingers around her neck instead, holding her tight. A choked, desperate noise escaped her and she struggled to breathe. Every time she jerked and squirmed beneath him her cunt tightened down on his cock. 

"Ohh fuck," he groaned, picking up his pace; he leaned over her body, his pelvis slamming against her rear with loud thuds now, sure to leave huge bruises. Alorea's body bounced violently against the table and the force of his thrusts made the table tremble and shake.

The night elf continued to rape her at an agonizing pace and the inn was filled with the sounds of her muffled groans and gasps and sobs of pain. The man, on the other hand, was grunting and growling from the pleasure, jerking roughly at her throat. When he finally reached his climax he squeezed her throat and slammed deep into her, filling her with his seed.

Alorea's eyes went wide behind the blindfold and she choked, her body tensing as he filled her womb with his hot cum, her belly bulging from his girth. She felt lightheaded, lacking oxygen and overwhelmed by the pressure on her windpipe. Her pussy seized around his cock, squeezing as tight as it could as she was forced into her own orgasm, making her twitch and jerk in his grasp.

After he finished inside of her, he let go of her neck and pulled out. She fell limp against the table, gasping for breath through her nose, weak and helpless. His cum leaked from her pussy down her thighs and onto the wood beneath her.

Then he tapped his cock against her ass cheeks and she flinched. "Want more little girl?"

She whimpered, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yes?" He rubbed his cock against her clit, then down through her wet pussy lips.

She shook her head weakly. Her breathing picked up again and she hoped he wouldn't really fuck her again, that he was just bluffing. To her dismay, the more the man stroked his cock along her skin the more she felt him harden.

He chuckled as he teased her, lightly probing her used pussy. He could feel the hole stretch around the head of his cock, still as tight as ever. Before he dove into it again, though, he moved the head of his cock up to her dry asshole instead. 

Alorea tensed, realizing what he was planning, but before she could even attempt to protest he pushed slowly into her anus. It was even tighter than her cunt and he hesitated at first, nearly overwhelmed by the pleasure in an instant. 

"Fuck... damn, you're one tight bitch." Then he gripped her hips and thrust sharply into the girl's tiny body, forcing her to stretch around his huge, wet cock.

The burning agony of him penetrating her tiny hole made her scream, her body tensing as his thick cock pushed into her tight ass. He unsheathed his cock a few times to get her hole wet with cum and spit before starting to thrust at a steady pace.

He pumped into her asshole over and over, getting her used to his girth, pushing deeper and deeper until the agony of his cock hitting the deepest stretches of her hole made her squeal. She clenched down hard on him, head tipped back and back arched as she grunted and gasped from his powerful thrusts.

"Ohh someone enjoying themselves... want more huh? Want more of my big cock?" He picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster, Alorea's choked wails going straight to his balls. The table shook violently under her.

Soon she was screaming against the gag, her body pounding harshly against the table, making the table tremble on its legs from the force. His cock could be seen bulging out against her stomach as he pushed and pulled inside of her little body.

He was relentless, showing no remorse as he used her anus for his own pleasure. He was getting more and more rough with her; he yanked her hair, forcing her head to snap back; then he slammed his hand down on her neck and towered over her, putting his weight down on her throat shoving her against the table with so much force that her screams were briefly interrupted by a gasp of pain. The table was going to break any minute.

At some point, she seemed to give up, her body rigid against the table as he pounded into her. She tried to focus on breathing. When the table finally collapsed, the huge elf collapsed on top of her, his cock sinking as deep as possible and making her scream. She felt like he had somehow reached her colon with this new position. The night elf's thrusts paused momentarily and she felt his cock throb deep inside her, but he didn't cum. Then he resumed thrusting, his hand once again pinning her neck to the ground. 

The patrons of the inn had gathered in a tight circle to watch the girl's destruction. Soon after, the night elf finally came inside of her. His hand clenched tightly around her throat as the pleasure cascaded over him, and finally, exhausted and deprived of oxygen, the little elf passed out again.

Little did she know, the man used her a third time. He lasted even longer this time, abusing her little anus for nearly an hour before finally coming inside of her again. Then he left her to the crowd.


End file.
